The present invention relates to temperature sensors and more particularly to a fluidic oscillator temperature sensor assembly.
Fluidic temperature sensor oscillators are known in the art. In general, they employ relatively short feedback paths and sense the temperature of the incoming fluid to the powerjet nozzle, rather than separately establishing temperature in the feedback path of the amplifier. In short, they are capable of measuring only "point" temperature, whereas the temperature which is often desired to be measured is an average temperature. Great difficulty is encountered in effectively averaging a multiplicity of point measurements with such devices. Further, the frequencies of practically sized devices are so high as to make the signals difficult to transmit and process, particularly when mated with fluidic control devices. In addition, flow velocity affects oscillating frequency in conventional fluidic temperature sensor oscillators and, as a result, causes undesirable sensitivity to changes in operating pressure levels.